Predefinição:Tlc/doc
This is the template. This page also provides the full documentation for the templates and , which work almost exactly identically. Purpose and naming When a template name with braces is to be shown in documentation, the braces have to be escaped in some way so it doesn't become an actual call to the template. Instead of using tags you can write it more simply and concisely by using the , , or templates. These templates work similarly to and , but don't make the template name into a link. When writing documentation you might want to avoid a lot of unnecessary links, since they can decrease readability. So on the first occurrence of a template name use or , and then use , or thereafter. The three names were based on t'emplate '''l'ink', despite the fact that, unlike the actual template, these three don't include an actual link. The mnemonics for and were invented after the fact, since the template creator used the single letters still available rather than the preferred (using ) and (using "normal", non-coded text style) monikers. Basic operation Here is how these templates look. Code is to the left; actual rendering to the right: : = : = : = Use with editprotected templates Most Wikipedia users and even editors will have little or no need for use (or knowledge) of these templates. You will find them of more use if you are a writer or documenter of templates. However, editors may be pointed here when attempting to deal with edit requests on pages which have been protected in some way. Pages which have been protected can't be edited by every user, but would-be editors can request specific changes on the corresponding Discussion page. An editor requesting a change to a semi-protected page, for example, would add the template, followed by their request, to the Talk page. The template expands to a texty notice which includes the instruction, "Replace the template with when the request has been accepted or rejected." An empowered editor acting on the request would then change the template per this instruction. The desired effect is to replace the template (with its big, eye-catching box of information) by the name of the template, merely showing that the template had been there, and acted upon. The use of the template means that the template should appear in a normal, proportional font-face, as in " ". Documentation Functional details * This template takes another template-name and some associated (numbered) parameters (or 'pass parameters'), and displays them as an 'example demonstration' of how the template-name template could be coded, literally. Its primary use is in instruction and documentation. *Specifics here??? *Features of , and : ** They show a template name and up to eight parameters. ** They also show empty parameters. (See examples below.) ** They prevent line wraps in their output. Usage → → → Examples Note: Wikitables make the tags transparent, unfortunately, so the "code colouring" is missing in these examples. Code Result Comment Shows its own syntax. Shows up to eight parameters. The rest are dropped. Also shows empty parameters. Even shows empty parameters that come in the end. The use of equals signs is a problem, but there is a fix; see next row. Use numbered parameters to fix the problem with equals signs. Remember to start from 2, since the "name" is number 1. * ''Exceptions:''' If the intended template lists numerous/keyword parameters, then perhaps this template should really ''not be used, and just hardcode the usage with , for example: . If a vertical display, with parameters on their own lines, is desired, this can also be laid out manually in this manner, or more rapidly done with .... If you have equals signs in your template parameters then it probably is simpler and clearer to code it using tags, etc. Here are the codes to emulate , and respectively. Code is to the left and actual rendering to the right: : = : = : = See also cy:Nodyn:Tlc es:Plantilla:Tlc fr:Modèle:Tlc ja:Template:Tlc no:mal:Tlc simple:Template:Tlc uk:Шаблон:Tlc ur:سانچہ:Tlc